


[podfic] Lives On

by reena_jenkins, Tieleen



Category: Firefly, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Post-Apocalypse, Purimgifts 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The names are less important; she barely knew the names, back in that half-remembered end of the world. But if another name means another story - there'd be no reason to keep all the strange, nonsensical details. The son of Satan, Death on his pale horse, the scales, the sword. It's all so specific. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Book is watching her, patient. Pepper bites her lip and tries to be careful. It's never come naturally.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"People used to believe," she says. "Or, at least -- there was a story. With four Horsemen, and --" she breaks off when he smiles. "You do know it?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lives On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lives On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173392) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  crossover, alternate universe, Purimgifts 2011, pre-BDM, post-book  


**Length:**  00:10:35  
 **  
Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GO_FF\)%20_Lives%20On_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
